El corazón del juego
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: XOVER [SDxCCS] Rukawa viaja a Tomoeda a jugar, y deja a una persona en Kanagawa. Al final, ellos se reencuentran después del partido, dando pie a la conversación de otra pareja


EL CORAZÓN DEL JUEGO  
  
(Un crossover por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-Ganaremos.  
  
-Tus compañeros de equipo deben sentirse orgullosos de tenerte como capitán. Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque sé que ganarán con facilidad.  
  
-Gracias. Debo irme ya. Necesito dormir.  
  
-Cuídate mucho.  
  
La conversación telefónica terminó y el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro dejó el aparato en su lugar.  
  
Kaede Rukawa acababa de bañarse y se disponía a descansar. No tenía muchos amigos en la Universidad, por lo tanto le habían asignado un cuarto para que descansara sin ser molestado y le garantizara la victoria al equipo.  
  
Él y sus compañeros se hospedaban en una pensión durante la semana, pues estaban de visita en la ciudad de Tomoeda para enfrentarse al equipo de básquetbol del Tecnológico local. Este partido había sido la causa de que Kaede se hubiera alejado por un tiempo de la persona más importante en su vida, pero ya que ahora era inevitable, decidió ver el lado bueno de las cosas, si es que había alguno, y disfrutar del partido en el que sería la estrella, pues su fama era tal en la duela y entre las chicas, que se auguraba una gran audiencia dispuesta a verlo participar, a pesar de ser del equipo visitante.  
  
Decidió descansar unas cuantas horas (casi diez) para tener energía suficiente para las actividades que le habían recomendado realizar antes de su práctica de la tarde siguiente, así que se acostó a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente, se levantó a las siete de la mañana, tomó un vaso con leche, se aseguró de llevar lo necesario en su bolsa de entrenamiento y salió a correr. Al abandonar la pensión, prendió su walkman y empezó a escuchar una canción que le traía viejos recuerdos. Decidió trotar hasta un parque que le aseguraban se encontraba cerca de la pensión: "Parque Pingüino".  
  
Efectivamente, el parque se encontraba sólo a cinco cuadras y llegó en poco tiempo.  
  
-Entiendo el nombre...- susurró y luego sonrió al ver un enorme pingüino con una corona. Buscó un buen lugar para entrenar un poco, y al localizar un rústico espacio con un tablero bien cuidado, también vislumbró a dos personas que hablaban mientras practicaban.  
  
-¿Puedes repetirme por qué me despertaste tan temprano? Estoy seguro de que el monstruo se comerá mi desayuno. No sé cómo se mantiene en buena forma.- dijo malhumorado el chico más alto.  
  
-No seas gruñón, To-ya. Te hará bien un poco de ejercicio.- sonrió dulcemente el que parecía conejo.  
  
Rukawa los observó desde lejos, y se sintió extraño ante la conversación ajena. Decidió retirarse para darle privacidad a la pareja, pero hizo un ligero ruido y los dos jóvenes se percataron de su presencia. Kaede no intentó ocultarse y permaneció de pie.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó arisco uno de ellos.  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa.  
  
-Mucho gusto.- sonrió el otro- Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, y él es Touya Kinomoto.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Touya sin sonreír.  
  
-Quería entrenar un poco.- Rukawa mostró su balón.  
  
-Adelante, puedes practicar con nosotros.- invitó Yukito- To-ya me ayudaba un poco, pero podemos jugar un uno a uno.  
  
-No perderé mi tiempo.- respondió Kaede.  
  
Touya respondió inmediatamente de manera agresiva, pues había notado que el rudo comentario del extraño logró desvanecer la eterna sonrisa del rostro de su mejor amigo.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreviste a rechazar a Yukito? Eres un tonto.  
  
Para cuando Touya terminó de hablar, Kaede ya había desaparecido.  
  
***********************  
  
-Ese tipo era de lo más desagradable.- refunfuñó Touya mientras él y su acompañante caminaban tranquilamente.  
  
-Tal vez se molestó porque deseaba entrenar solo.  
  
-Yuki...- pensó Touya sonriendo y observando a su amigo de reojo- ¿Por qué siempre eres bueno, Yuki?  
  
-To-ya, gracias por pensar eso de mi.- sonrió el aludido, y su sonrisa provocó un ligero sonrojo en su amigo.  
  
-¿Vienes a casa? El monstruo tiene ganas de verte.  
  
-No puedo, To-ya. Mis abuelos llegaron a casa anoche y quiero estar con ellos porque se irán pronto otra vez.  
  
-Entiendo. Entonces te veré mañana en la escuela. No olvides practicar mucho para que puedan ganar ese encuentro contra la universidad que nos visita.  
  
-No te preocupes, To-ya. Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- sonrió Yukito como despedida.  
  
Touya se alejó de su amigo y ambos iniciaron el camino a sus respectivas casas.  
  
El chico de la eterna sonrisa caminaba solitario cargando su bolsa de entrenamiento. Llegó a un callejón que servía como atajo para disminuir el tiempo de camino a su casa; tenía un poco de hambre, así que decidió atravesarlo a pesar de que se sintió extraño al iniciar la caminata.  
  
Tras unos cuantos pasos, escuchó una voz que le pareció ya conocida.  
  
-¿Por qué entrenabas?  
  
-¿Me seguiste? Ni siquiera me di cuenta.  
  
-Sólo responde.  
  
-Es que necesitaba practicar. Dentro de unos días nos enfrentaremos a un equipo de básquetbol visitante.  
  
-Te veré en la cancha.- fue la fría respuesta de Rukawa.  
  
Yukito no hizo mucho caso a la amenaza, pero lo perturbó la fría mirada de su interlocutor.  
  
***********************  
  
-Ese tipo fue realmente un fastidio.- se quejó Touya.  
  
Yukito no respondió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Yuki?- preguntó Touya al notar que su amigo no sonreía como de costumbre.  
  
-Nada, To-ya. Estaba pensando en el muchacho que conocimos ayer.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Él me siguió cuando tú y yo nos separamos. Parece que también jugará en el partido de la próxima semana. Creo que es muy buen jugador.  
  
-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Touya con preocupación- No tienes que jugar, Yuki.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo, To-ya. Sé que no soy titular, y ni siquiera pertenezco al equipo, pero me pidieron ayuda. Además, le prometí a Sakura-chan que anotaría un punto para ella.  
  
-Tú sabes que al monstruo no le molestará que no participes. Es mejor que te alejes de ese sujeto.  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, To-ya. Verás que todo saldrá bien.- Yukito sonrió para tranquilizar a su amigo.  
  
***********************  
  
-¡Rukawa! ¡Vamos!- gritó un miembro del equipo al pasarle el balón a Kaede.  
  
El aludido no respondió, pero atrapó el balón con gran facilidad e interpretó una fantástica clavada sin ayuda.  
  
El júbilo se hizo presente en la cancha, y muchas niñas de la ciudad de Tomoeda gritaron emocionadas al presenciar las habilidades deportivas del atractivo zorro.  
  
La práctica terminó cerca de las ocho de la noche, y los estudiantes se dirigieron a los vestidores. Bañarse era una de las cosas que a Kaede le gustaba hacer a solas, así que hizo tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros salieran del gimnasio mientras él se secaba el cuerpo y el rostro con una toalla.  
  
Se dirigió a las duchas sólo unos minutos después de que el último muchacho salió, y empezó a bañarse. Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo, creyó sentir que alguien lo observaba, pero desechó la idea rápidamente pensando que extrañaba mucho Kanagawa...  
  
Al terminar su baño, se secó el pálido cuerpo y se vistió con una sudadera azul y un pants negro, y sus tenis blancos para correr. Guardó el resto de su equipo de entrenamiento en la bolsa negra que le había regalado una persona muy querida en Kanagawa, justo antes de entrar a la Universidad.  
  
-¿Por qué seguiste a Yuki?- escuchó una voz detrás de él.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó arisco, pues ni siquiera había notado que alguien más estaba dentro del gimnasio.  
  
-No me gusta que te acerques a él.- dijo con mirada amenazante el chico que Rukawa reconoció de inmediato como un tal Touya Kinomoto.  
  
-No me importa.- respondió casi sonriendo con cinismo.  
  
Touya y Kaede se observaron fijamente, y luego Rukawa dio media vuelta con la intención de abandonar el lugar.  
  
-¡Espera! No vuelvas a perturbarlo.- amenazó Kinomoto.  
  
-No te preocupes. Tu amigo sólo me interesa como oponente en la duela.  
  
Touya quedó con una sensación de desprecio hacia el otro chico, y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
  
El pensamiento de Kaede era que sólo faltaban tres días para comprobar las habilidades de Yukito.  
  
***********************  
  
Los días que faltaban para el partido pasaron rápidamente.  
  
El sábado por la mañana, Kaede recibió una llamada que le dio muchos ánimos antes del encuentro.  
  
-Hola, Kaede-kun. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Sé que ganarán el partido porque tú estás en el equipo.- dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Gracias.- fue lo único que respondió Rukawa.  
  
Inmediatamente después, la llamada terminó. Rukawa se dispuso a ganar ese encuentro.  
  
Ya en el gimnasio del Tecnológico de Tomoeda, la gente llenaba las gradas; tres de chicas vestidas de porristas con letras en las blusas gritaba enérgicamente el nombre de Rukawa, mientras otros tantos apoyaban al equipo de la ciudad. También estaban presentes seguidores del equipo visitante, y un pelirrojo vestido de mezclilla y tenis se distinguía entre la multitud.  
  
Los integrantes de ambos equipos salieron y el gimnasio estalló en gritos júbilo y ánimos hacia sus favoritos.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí?- se preguntó Rukawa cuando distinguió al pelirrojo entre la multitud.  
  
-¡Rukawa! ¡Vamos!- gritó un compañero del aludido y le dio una palmada en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar.  
  
Del otro lado de la duela, el equipo de Tomoeda ya había ocupado su banca. El entrenador daba indicaciones de último minuto, y Yukito charlaba con Touya.  
  
-Si ese tipo te molesta, estaré aquí cerca. No lo olvides, Yuki.  
  
-No te preocupes, Touya, estaré bien. Sé que no me hará nada malo. Vuelve con Sakura-chan y con el señor Fujitaka, y diles que me deseen suerte.  
  
-No la necesitas. Eres el mejor.  
  
Un silbato donó, y el balón fue lanzado en medio de la cancha. Saltaron Rukawa y el número siete de Tomoeda, un tal Youji Katsuragi. El balón lo ganó Rukawa y su equipo tomó el control del partido desde el principio. A los seis minutos de juego Kaede anotó los primeros dos puntos. El balón quedó en manos del equipo de Tomoeda, y, gracias a un pase de Youji Katsuragi, Yukito anotó un tiro desde el área de tres puntos, lo que le dio la ventaja al equipo.  
  
En el segundo tiempo ya el partido estaba empatado 65-65, y el balón estaba en manos de Yukito. Tras unas cuantas jugadas de Kaede, y al sonar el final del encuentro, el marcador era 89-72, a favor de la Universidad de Kanagawa.  
  
Después de tan animado partido, los jugadores se retiraron a sus respectivos vestidores, excepto uno de cada equipo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Yukito. Estas cosas suceden.  
  
-Gracias, señor Fujitaka.  
  
-Yukito, tú eres un excelente jugador; no dejes que esto te afecte. Ya habrán otros partidos, además, eres muy bueno en otros deportes también.  
  
-Eres muy amable, Sakura-chan.- la dulce sonrisa del joven provocó un ligero rubor en el rostro de Sakura, a pesar de que sus sentimientos por él habían sido aclarados hacía ya algunos años.  
  
-Yuki, no te preocupes. El equipo ha pasado por cosas peores.  
  
-Lo sé, To-ya. Estoy bien.  
  
Del otro lado de la cancha, Kaede charlaba con el pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Do'aho?- preguntó fríamente Rukawa.  
  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas Kitzune? Soy un talentoso genio del deporte, y tenía que venir a ver la calidad de los jugadores de esta ciudad.  
  
El chico con cara de zorro miró fríamente a Hanamichi, pero luego sus ojos dejaron ver otro sentimiento hacia el pelirrojo.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Dijo Kaede suavemente, y tocó el hombro de Hanamichi, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa transparente y llena de alegría.  
  
***********************  
  
El gimnasio donde se llevó a cabo el partido ya estaba vacío, y sólo se escuchaba el sonido de un balón al rebotar contra la duela y la respiración de dos personas que jugaban.  
  
-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, Do'aho? Creí que habías mejorado siendo capitán del equipo de tu escuela.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Ahora te mostraré qué tan bueno soy, Kitzune.  
  
Hanamichi corrió velozmente hacia el tablero, saltó e hizo una clavada espectacular. Al caer de pie sobre la duela, se volvió, se acercó a Kaede y lo miró satisfecho.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Rukawa aún sin convencerse.  
  
-No.- respondió Hanamichi, al tiempo que sujetaba las mejillas de Rukawa y lo besaba suavemente- También puedo hacer esto.- concluyó pícaramente.  
  
-Sigamos jugando, y yo te mostraré lo que es jugar de verdad.- respondió Kaede en el mismo tono.  
  
La puerta del lugar se encontraba entreabierta, y dos personas miraban la escena desde ahí.  
  
-Te dije que ese tipo era raro, Yuki.- dijo Kinomoto observando el momento.  
  
-Y yo te pedí que no te preocuparas por mi, To-ya. Ahora sabes que yo tenía razón.- sonrió Yukito.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
